My Babysitter and Love
by sin writer
Summary: It's valentines day and Namine is being babysitted. How will things end? A bit of OOCness and violence.


**_O_kay ppl. This is Sinny here (Sin writer) I wrote this for valentine's day but due to unfortunate accidents I was unable to post it in time. I hope you like the oneshot. It's the longest thing I ever written. EVER So please review. Oh and before I forget please review. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. 

**Namine's P.O.V.**

Valentine's day, I hate it. It's the worst day in the whole entire year. Everyone is all lovey dovey. It is annoying. I wish this day would just rot in hell.

"Namine, I'm going!" shouted a voice from below.

"Okay Cloud, have fun on your date with Tifa!" I shouted. Cloud is my older brother. He has a girlfriend named Tifa. We live with our Uncle Cid. Uncle Cid is currently working at the autoshop.

"Your babysitter is here." He shouted.

"Babysitter?" I repeated. I got out of bed and ran to the stairs. "Why in the world do I need a babysitter?"

"Well first off, you are sick. Secondly, we already paid the dude." Cloud explained, letting my babysitter come in. He had gray purple hair that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and jeans. "Well have fun." Cloud left us. I glared at him.

"Okay here's the deal," I said. "I'll stay in my room. You will slowly exit my house, leaving a note that I was good." He shook his head.

"I'm the babysitter so I'll be making the one in charge and making rules." He said. "First off, I'll be staying here until you're brother comes back. Second, you're sick so you're staying in bed. Third, you can't defend your home from burglars so I'm also babysitting the house."

"Fine you win, but no going into my room." I said, heading back to my sanctuary.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I gotten special orders from your brother." He took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. "It says: Nurse Namine back to health, make sure she finishes her homework and do not leave her alone in the house."

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I said, rubbing my head. I was getting a huge headache.

"You're the one I'm babysitting." He said.

"Teensitting," I muttered.

"Excuse me," he asked.

"I am a teenager therefore you're teensitting me." I explained.

"I was hired as a babysitter so I'm babysitting you." He said, smirking. "Now the sick person should go back in bed." I stuck my tongue at him, and slammed the door.

I laid down on my bed and stared intently at the ceiling decorated with stars. He was annoying me to death. What kind of babysitter is he? I couldn't defend the house all by myself. He is like that tapping noise outside my window. Wait, what? I looked at the window and saw little pebbles being thrown. I walked over and looked below. Demyx, my best friend at school, was waving at me with his sitar resting against my tree in the backyard. I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I heard your brother and uncle aren't home so I thought I would come over to keep you company." Demyx answered.

"You should have come here before my brother left. He hired a babysitter for me! If you came earlier he probably would have gone home." I said.

"I got an idea. Help me get the sitar up in your room." Demyx started climbing up the tree, with his sitar on his back.

When he reached the top, he handed the sitar to me. I quickly grabbed hold of it. This sitar is Demyx's life. It's the most important thing to him. I swear, he even fought these bullies who took my sketchbook and his sitar. I brought it inside and let it rest next to my trunk. He jumped down and gave me at thumbs up. He then ran away; I instantly knew what he was trying to do: get rid of my babysitter. I went out of my room and watched the front door. The doorbell rang. My babysitter came from the kitchen. He opened the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Standing in the doorway was Demyx, smiling like the goofball he is.

"I'm the replacement babysitter." Demyx said.

"Demyx, I've known you for about four years now. Besides, the person who hired me would inform me." He said closing the door before Demyx could say anything else.

I retreated back to my room. Demyx already was climbing up the tree.

"Demyx, what were you thinking?" I asked.

"That Zexy would believe me." He answered; I sighed.

"Hurry up and be quiet. You're not supposed to be here and I'm supposed to be sick." I whispered helping Demyx in.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra quiet." Demyx said.

We talked for a while. He told me that he was writing a song. He told me his stepbrother Axel went to our high school Valentine's Day dance with his girlfriend, Larxene. I laughed at the doodles in Demyx's notebook of notes. About an hour passed. It was around dinner time and we were both hungry.

"Nami…." He whined. "I'm hungry."

"So am I…." I replied.

"Don't you have any snacks in your secret stash?" Demyx asked.

"Sorry I ran out of food due to you eating the last of it during your last visit."

"Oh yeah…why don't you go down and ask for food," Demyx suggested.

"Why don't you go!?" I asked.

"Because it's your house." He replied. I stuck my tongue at him. He was right even though I didn't want him to be. All of the sudden I heard my door opening. Standing in the doorway was my babysitter carrying what seemed to be a chicken pot pie. He placed it down on my desk that was close to the door.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" He asked. If looks could kill…..Demyx would have been mutilated already.

"I was giving Nami her homework today." Demyx answered.

"I see…." He said. He walked over to Demyx. "Well I guess you should be going." He threw Demyx out of my window. My jaw dropped. I quickly rushed towards the window.

"Demyx, are you okay?" I asked.

"Amazingly yes! I'm alive!" He cheered.

"Hey, this is his sitar, right?" My babysitter asked.

"Uh…" I did not want to answer that because deep in my gut, I knew what he was going to do. The babysitter chucked the sitar out of the room. Demyx caught it. Unfortunately it was his face that did. He stayed still for a while so I could only assume that he was knocked out.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said. "Go eat dinner."

"You expect me to eat dinner when you threw my best friend out of my window!" I shouted at him.

"Yes and I'm not leaving your room until that is all gone." He said, sitting down in my desk chair. I glared at him, refusing to eat the warm fresh chicken pot pie that looked warm and tasty. What the douche am I thinking? I concentrated hard at glaring at my babysitter. Now that I think about it, I don't know his name.

"Hey you! What's your name?" I asked.

"I don't see why you would need to know my name." he said.

"I need something to call you." I replied.

"Roku."

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Just call me Roku like six in Japanese." He explained.

"Then why did Demyx call you Zexy?" I asked curiously.

"He's an idiot." That was most likely true. He was definitely not one of the sharpest tools in the shed. "Go eat."

"I'm not hungry." I said. My stomach grumbled. Definitely wasn't one of the things I wanted to happen. I looked down, blushing. I heard him laugh. For the first time that day, I heard him laugh. All he ever done was smirk at his little victory.

"Go eat. It has no poison in it." I poked the chicken pot pie with a fork. "Would it make you feel better if you saw me take the first bite?"

"No, you might be unaffected by it." I said. I took the first bite of the chicken pot pie. Surprisingly, it was very good. Way better than Cloud's attempt a few months ago. I hate to admit it but it was better than mine.

"So what do you think?" Roku asked.

"It tastes okay." I lied, fully knowing that this was the best I ever tasted. As I continued eating, I wondered how he knew this was my favorite food, or if it was just a coincidence that his favorite thing to cook was chicken pot pie.

"Your brother told me it's your favorite food." I looked at him, thinking he had a special ability allowing him to read my mind. "I could tell by your facial expression." I smacked myself. What was I thinking? Mind reading….psh….I'm starting to think like Demyx. I continued to eat. I noticed Roku was looking through my sketchbook. My eyes widened. I lunged at Roku, reaching for my sketchbook. Roku evaded my attempt by getting out of the chair.

"Give back my sketchbook!" I growled.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" He asked. "Your sketches are really good."

"I don't want you to look at them." I said, grabbing hold of my sketchbook.

"Okay." Roku said, letting go of my sketchbook. "I honestly like the sketch of Demyx, Axel and you."

"What?" I looked through the sketchbook for the sketch of the photo of the time when Demyx, Axel and I went to Disneyland. Demyx, on the left, was wearing a green hat that Goofy wears and Axel, on the right, had the Mad Hatter hat which really brought out the color of his eyes. I was in the middle wearing the Jack Skellington top hat that I looked everywhere for that could only be found in a few spots in the amusement park. We took this picture after we beaten up this guy who was supposedly sexually abusing me while waiting in line. What really happened was the dude was playing a video game. Apparently, the person was choosing between fire, water and grass. He started laughing….

"_I don't see why they would add fire and water. They both suck." He told his friends. Axel and Demyx happened to catch his remark._

"_Excuse me punk," Axel said. "If it wasn't for fire, you and grass wouldn't even be here!"_

"_Water is more valuable than grass!" Without it you would be all pruny!" Demyx piped in. Axel game him a look saying 'I'll handle this.' Axel turned his attention back to the pink-haired dude._

"_Listen, grass is practically the weakest element ever." Axel told him._

"_Actually, the weakest element ever has got to be air." The guy said. My jaw literally dropped. Air was my favorite element and there was no way I was to allow him diss it. "I mean they don't even let it be a begin-" Before he could even finish his sentence, I kicked him in the place that would hurt the most. Not including his ego. He hunched over. Axel tackled him out of the line. I knelt down and started choking that air hater._

"_I would like you to see how it would be like if you had no air." I said. Axel and Demyx pulled me away. In that instant we decided to gang up on him. His friends did try to help the dude out. Eventually the security people came and broke the fight up. Luckily, our story was convincible enough. I mean who would fight about which element was best? Maybe some people would but I don't think the security was one of those people. When we were released we took a photo as a memento. A few weeks after the incident, we found out that he was in the same grade as Axel and Demyx and that he attends out school. _

"May I continue looking through it?" Roku asked.

"No," I answered quickly. "There is a sketch I don't want you to see." I hid the sketchbook underneath my pillow. Roku walked towards me with an unhappy look.

"Are you done eating?" He asked, pointing at the nearly eaten chicken pot pie. I handed it over to Roku after taking the one last bite. "I'll go wash the dishes. You should start doing your homework." I watched him leave the room. When he left I honestly felt a little disappointed. I sat down at me desk chair. I found the list of assignments Demyx gotten from my teachers. I grabbed my textbook and notebook. I don't know what I was expecting. I don't know what I was thinking but I wish that he was…..I don't know….romantic? Maybe this whole Valentine's Day is getting to me. Time flew by as I did my homework. Roku came in when I was doing my math homework.

"Are you nearly done with your homework?" Roku asked, leaning over, his head on my shoulder, looking at me work.

"I'm nearly done. This is my last assignment." I replied. I felt some of my blood rushing to my face.

"I think you need a break from your homework." Roku said. "Your face is a little red. I think it's your fever." I heard him leave to probably get a thermometer. I felt a little relieved that I am supposed to have a fever. I sneaked downstairs to the kitchen as quickly and silently as I could. I opened the fridge and gotten a jalapeño. I headed back to my room. I quickly took a bite of the jalapeño and chucked it out of the window. Unfortunately it fell down Demyx's throat. I have forgotten all about him. I grabbed my cellphone and sent a text message to Axel to pick up Demyx when he's coming back from the dance. Roku came in right after I pressed the send button.

"Amazingly, your house does not have a thermometer," Roku said. "but you still have to take a break. I don't think it's very healthy to do homework for two hours."

"I've been working on my homework for two hours!" I shouted, shock present in my voice. I checked the clock on my cellphone. It was already 9:29. My jaw fell open. Roku and I left Demyx knocked out, outside in the cold.

"We have to bring Demyx inside! He'll catch a cold!" I exclaimed. Roku approached the window. He looked down where Demyx's body laid.

"Are you sure? It seems like he gone home already." Roku gave me a questioning look.

"I know what I saw!" I defended myself. I looked back down. Demyx's body wasn't there. Maybe Demyx woke up from the heat of the jalapeño and decided to go home. But Demyx wasn't the type of person to leave me alone with a person, who at that moment, I didn't like one bit. "But he was there." I said hysterically. Roku placed both hands on my shoulders.

"You are just imagining things." He told me calmly. There was then a crashing sound.

"Maybe that's Demyx!" I said, heading for the door. Roku stopped me. I looked at him.

"I'll check if it is him." He said. "I want you to stay in this room. No matter what; don't leave this room." He left the room, silently and carefully closed the door. What if it really was Demyx? Will Roku injure him or chase him out of the house? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that, but as the old saying goes: you can't judge a book from their cover. Then again, maybe I was delusional just like yesterday. I frowned. This time I am positive I am right. I peeked outside of my room to make sure he wasn't around. I stealthily got out of my room. I slowly climbed down the stairs, trying to make as least amount of noise I could possibly make. I heard two voices. One of the sounded oddly familiar but I can't remember where I heard that voice.

"I knew this house was bound to be loaded." The familiar voice said.

"What do we do to this blond dude?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"We'll bring him down by the beach and chuck him into the water. He'll have fun sleeping with the fishes tonight." The one with a familiar voice said. I gasped. I have to reach the police and tell them there are burglars and murderers in the house. Then at the most worst possible moment, my cellphone rang on maximum volume. My eyes widened as I heard the intruders' footsteps. I quickly climbed up the steps, stumbling on the first few. One of them was able to grab my ankle, dragging me down to them. I looked behind me to kick the guy's hand off my ankle. As I was kicking the guy away, I noticed they both were wearing black leather jackets with hoods. The second guy past the first guy. He took out a roll of duck tape and sat on me. I was about to scream, which probably be one of the first things I should of done. My hands, then legs, were taped together. One of them carried me over their shoulder. I thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip. They dropped me right next to Demyx, in the living room, who was now awake. As I sat there, two things popped in my mind: 1. Who the douche do these people think they are? 2. Where the hell is Roku? I know he wouldn't abandon me because Cloud left a note saying don't leave me alone in the house. Technically, I am not alone. Demyx and burglars are with me. I then heard the one with the familiar voice chuckle.

I almost didn't recognize the two of you without the red head pyromaniac!" I instantly remembered who he is. He was that pink-haired pansy obsessed with grass being the best. "I guess what they say is true: the one with the best element would laugh last." He scoffed. Demyx tried to say something but the tape messed him up. I believe what he was trying to say is 'No water is the best! Pruny dude!' The two of them took off their hoods, revealing the pink haired dude and a guy with long blue hair.

"So what should we do with the girl?" the guy with blue hair asked. The pinky dude thought about it, his hand under his chin. I glared at him.

"You know, I think I would keep her as a pet." He answered, petting my head with his filthy hand If I could, I would have bitten his hand off his wrist. Demyx's muffled voice sounded. It sounded like 'Pruny, don't touch Nami!'

"Seriously Marluxia, and you wonder why the security at Disneyland believed you were sexually abusing her." The blue head said.

"Tch, just get all the items that hold valus." Marluxia, the pink haired dude ordered. I watched as the blue haired leave the living room to rummage throught the rest of my house. I heard him looking through the kitchen. Being tied up was both boring and tiring. What was really 20 minutes felt more like an hour to me. The question of where is Roku repeated in my wind. Sitting here, I felt like sleeping. I couldn't; Demyx constantly helped me stay awake. A few minutes ago, the blue haired guy, Saix, whose name I found a moment ago, told Marluxia that a guy named Seifer is getting the van.

"Where the hell is he?" Marluxia asked, looking at his watch. He was carrying a bag which contained items that would be worth a fortune. "He should have been here already."

"You're right, we have to get moving." Saix said, also checking his watch. The doorbell unexpectedly rang. Marluxia nodded at Saix to open the door. I watched Saix open the door. A body, tied up with rope, fell on top of Saix. Marluxia helped get the body off.

"He's out cold." Marluxia said, tossing the body to the side.

"What do you reckon done this to him?" Saix asked, getting up.

"Most likely what is going to come after us." Marluxia said. "Ditch Seifer, he was of no use to us anyways. Also fetch the bodies." The front door closed. The two of the walked back in the living room.

"We could exit through the window." Saix suggested.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." A voice said. "Until the police get here, I'm babysitting you two." A big puff of soot escaped the fireplace. Emerging from the fireplace was Roku. He looked slightly pissed.

"Fetch the two blondes and let's get out of here." Marluxia ordered, opening the window. Saix ran towards us. Roku suddenly appeared in front of us and punched Saix square in the face.

"That's two down, another one to go." Marluxia was started to climb out of the window. Roku grabbed a book off the mantel and threw it at Marluxia. Marluxia fell to the ground. Roku walked over to Marluxia and looked inside the bag. He reached inside Marluxia's jacket pocket for the roll of duct tape. He dragged Marluxia next to Saix and started to wrap them up. I am glad he is here yet I sorta wish he wasn't. When he was done, Roku looked at me. It wasn't an angry look, nor was it a happy face. It just seemed emotionless. He started to help unwrap the tape around my wrists.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Roku asked. "You could have gotten hurt or worse…" I bit my lower lip. My gut felt kinda empty. Once my hands were free, he moved on to helping Demyx who was squealing like a fan girl. As I unwrapped my ankles, I started to think. What do I say? I'm sorry I didn't listen to you due to the fact that I was worried about my best friend. I inwardly sighed. I felt something glomp me.

"Nami!" Demyx cried. "We're both safe!" I carefully removed the piece of tape that covered my mouth.

"Yeah," I choked. "I text Axel to pick you up after the dance was over."

"Until then let's watch a movie." Demyx said happily. It pained me to see his smile when behind him Roku was frowning. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. "Zexy, watch the movie with us!"

"Probably, once the police arrive." Roku replied. "I have to put all this stuff back."

"Okay!" Demyx dragged me to the cabinet of movies. "Which movie do you want to watch?" My eyes scanned the rows of movie titles, trying to find one I like.

"Whichever movie you want to see." I said. Demyx picked a movie about cat trying to make it big in Hollywood. Before the movie began, the police came. After an hour of questioning, we gotten to watch the movie. My attention wasn't fully on the movie. It was mostly on Roku. He just seemed to stare at the television set. Demyx was the only one who really enjoyed the movie. When the movie was over, Demyx started asking 'How does the little kitty cat go?'

"I'm going to the room. " I said, climbing up the stairs.

"Oh! I'll come with you!" Demyx said, following close by. When I entered my room, I fell onto my bed. Demyx leaned against the doorframe. "You like him don't you?" I gave Demyx a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, acting all innocent.

"C'mon Nami! I saw you glancing at Zexy!" Demyx said. "You like him."

"I don't." I answered, burying my blushing face in my pillow.

"Listen, I know you are still a little heartbroken about yesterday but it's okay. Maybe it was fate." Demyx said.

"Demyx, don't do the whole destiny thing. It way work for your cousin but definitely not for you." I said. Demyx sat next to me and started to pet my head.

"You'll see, and once you do I'll be there to see it." I thought about his words until the doorbell rang.

"Demyx! It's your brother!" We heard Roku shout.

"Well that's my cue. Don't forget what I said. I'm probably the closest person to know what's going on in your babysitter's head." Demyx left waving bye. I decided that now was probably the best time to finish my homework. I got out of bed and on my desk chair. I stared blankly at the textbook and notebook. What was Demyx blabbering on about? Fate….it's almost as bad as Valentine's Day. My head started to throb. I laid my head down to help making the throbbing stop. My breathing started to quicken and soon enough I was crying; silently crying to myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Roku. I quickly turned away, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I'm sorry." I looked back at him, shocked.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "I'm the one that's supposed to say sorry. I didn't listen to you. I caused more trouble. I was just a hindra-" Roku's hand cupped my chin, his lips rested on mine. At that moment I felt breathless. Roku pulled away.

"Don't ever say that." Roku whispered. I smacked his hand away.

"But it's true." I muttered. I took the sketchbook from underneath my pillow. I flipped to a page I was too familiar with and handed it to Roku. "That's Sora. I had a huge crush on him. I would always tell my friend Kairi how much I like him. I didn't know it but Kairi also had a crush on Sora. He confessed his feelings to her but she turned him down. All because she didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"But you were there weren't you. You were going to confess your love to Sora before the day of the high school Valentine Dance. When your friend walked away, you confronted her. You told her to be with him." I looked at once again shocked.

"How on earth did you know?" I asked.

"I was there, in the library. The three of you were the only people who came in at that time. I was putting the books back on the shelves." He replied.

"So why are you here?" I asked, looking down.

"Because I love you."

"No, you don't! You only felt pity for me didn't you!" I shouted at him.

"I fell in love with you the first time you visited Demyx's house on June 15."

"How did you know?"

"I've known Demyx for four years because he is my next door neighbor." He answered. "Every day, after school, I would ask Demyx about you." Roku said.

"Does that make you a stalker?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess that would." I blushed.

"Well I don't like you!" I said.

"Then why were you blushing when I kissed you?" Roku questioned me.

"Be-beca-because..." I stuttered. "that was my first kiss."

"Well I guess that makes the two of us." I looked at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Very." He answered.

"Wait a minute! Demyx told me that his next door neighbor's name is Zexion!"

"That's my name. Zexion Roku Kisaragi." I stood there speechless until I thought of a question.

"Why do you like me?" I asked. "This night….I was mean to you at the beginning. I wouldn't listen to you and…"

"You hid all the thermometers in your room." He continued. "While I was looking through your sketchbook, I saw a little pile of thermometers in your drawer."

"That was merely a coincidence." I said.

"I could tell your brother about you faking your fever." I heard him say.

"You wouldn't!"

"I probably wouldn't…..if you answer this one question." He said.

"Okay then I'll answer your question." I replied.

"Would you want to go on a date with me not because you feel like I would tell your brother if you don't but that you like me enough to go out with me on one date?" I blushed, and looked at my feet.

Without giving it much thought I answered "I want to go out with you because I love you." Zexion smiled.

* * *

"Hey, how did you become my babysitter?" I asked Zexion. I was lying in bed next to Zexion, staring at the stars on my ceiling.

"Well, Demyx told your brother that I could babysit you for free." Zexion answered.

"He really loves playing matchmaker, doesn't he?"

"Yup. You know what would be creepy? Instead of Demyx and Axel going home they were actually outside your window, with Demyx trying to take pictures." There was a crash outside. I rushed to the window and looked down. Surely enough, Demyx and Axel was there, with a camera in hand.

"I told you I'll be there to see it." Demyx shouted. Zexion approached the window.

"You two make things so obvious." Zexion shouted down at them.

"You might as well come in!" I shouted. After that, all four of us sat on the couch watching the movie about a cat going to Hollywood to make his and all other animals' dreams come true. Basically, the movie that Demyx picked out the first time. We watched it over and over. I eventually fell asleep in Zexion's arms. You know Valentine's Day might not be so bad.

**Yeah sorry if it was a little too mushy. or something. Hopefully despite all that and my cruddy writing you will review. **

**PS YES twinny they did went to Disney!**

**PSS I sorta feel bad for Demyx being thrown out of the window.**

**PSSS I;m sorry if their love seems a little rushed**


End file.
